


Nothing to See

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Eric pining for Donna, F/M, Pining, Season/Series 04, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Eric has get hurt a lot while growing up, but nothing hurted as much as seeing Donna with Casey.





	Nothing to See

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is a little bit different to everything I've worked before. I enjoyed a lot writing Eric's POV, and I have enoyed it before in my longer fics, but this one was different. I don't know if I did good, but I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Work beta'ed by my friend Marie, who is the best.
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/171419780621/drabble-prompt-eric-sees-donna-and-casey-kiss-for) at my tumblr!

**Nothing to See**

Eric had been hurt a few times too many in his life.

When he was a kid, he used to fall down every five seconds, making his dad curse in front of him from a very young age. His knees were always red and covered in band-aids his mom would kiss after cleaning, just as she did the small scratches on the palms of his hands and one or two red marks on his forehead.

He remembers the burn of the scratches pretty well, he still feels them sometimes when his mind is at another place and, suddenly, he is meeting the ground. It's not as often and it's not in public anymore, but it's still there. Probably it was just… a part of him.

Growing up, he used to wrestle with Donna, then Hyde, and they always kicked his ass. It hurt, too. Hyde was usually more… delicate with him, even if he didn't want to admit it. He would never hurt him, not for real, and for that he was grateful.

Maybe that was why he had tried to keep Eric away from his own house as Casey Kelso's car was parked in front of the Pinciotti's and it could only mean one thing: Donna, crushing for an asshole, so far away from him, never loving him again because he was never good enough.

"Forman, let's go." Hyde tried, but his arms had gone numb at his sides and he felt a weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before.

 _It's okay_ , he wanted to tell his friend. I'm fine, he wanted to lie.

Eric swallowed only, blinking a couple of times, and saw as Donna's lips moved over Casey's and her hands gripped hard on his shirt.

He was taller than her, she was almost on her tip-toes like she was never with him, and he kissed her like if it was no big deal, expert in his movements, it wasn't even disgusting because you could tell he was good.

His friend tugged at his arm, his touch firm and warm against the cold of his skin that is not there because it is night time. He looked at him slowly, not really thinking of anything else but this, this pain that burns and makes all the other kind of hurts in his life seem like nothing.

"Let's go, man. Nothing good here."

Nothing good, indeed. Only pain.

Eric looked back at Donna and Casey, now saying goodnight as she smiled up at him like any other girl in any other movie and tv show. Her cheeks were red and he knew it wasn't the cold. Casey caressed her face like he would a cat and then brushed her hair with his fingers, saying a couple of words more, then walking away.

In time, he walked back to his house with Hyde guiding him like a kid. His mother was in the kitchen, but this time there was no kiss or band-aid that could help his case. There wasn't really anything like this, and he hopes it will not last forever.

Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
